


Injured Promise

by MissMeggie



Category: Friday Night Lights, Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Paralysis, football accodent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave's injured playing football Kurt accidental outs him and thier closeted relationship. That's small potatoes compared to what's ahead for the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured Promise

________________________________________  
AN: I own nothing. Depending on response to this fic this may become a glee/fnl Xover. Enjoy.  
________________________________________  
Kurt stands off to the side near the twenty yard line in his costume for the half time show. The Cheerios being a thing of the past, glee has procured a permanent half time slot. Its country-western week and he's dressed like a bedazzler blew up on Gene Autry.  
He watches his boyfriend play and just for a second as he moves into position to tackle Kurt thinks Dave sees him. He just as quickly brushes the thought away. Their relationship is closeted and Dave's very good at ignoring him when the need arises.  
Kurt flinches, holy shit that was a nasty hit. The other guy gets up Dave doesn't move. Seconds tick by, come on baby move Kurt wills him with his mind. Minutes crawl by and still no movement. Damn it David get up now! He yells mentally.  
Nothing happens. He watches Dave's chest rise and fall.  
He's not even completely aware of moving through the crowd of his friends, some gawking, some look as terrified as he feels. Mr. Schue tries to stop him but he's persistant and makes it across the field to Dave.  
He's on his knees next to Dave's waist, purple pleather costume chaps sliding in the damp grass. "I can't feel! I can't feel body!" Dave cries terror evident in the shaking of his usually smooth voice.  
"What can you feel? Karofsky I need you to concentrate buddy." The trainer Jake says.  
"The center of my chest down I got nothing." Kurt reaches up placing a hand on Dave's bicep. He strokes his thumb along the contour of the muscle. "Fancy?"  
"I'm here David. You're going to be fine." he just keeps up the gentle stroking tears tracking down his face. He finds Paul Karofsky in the crowd. They lock gazes and the older man nods as though he understands. Whether its about them or Dave's injury he's not sure.  
"You need to move kid." a medic tells Kurt.  
"He's my…he's mine he stays." Dave says panicked. "Okay kid. He can stay I just need him outta the way. What if he stays in your sight?"  
"Oh okay."  
"Move up by his shoulder on the opposite side, no touching." the medic orders. They gingerly move Dave from the ground on to a back board and gurney. He's striding along next to the gurney as they move to the ambulance.  
Dave's mother and father are there waiting.  
"Only one can ride with us." someone says. "I will." his mother says.  
"I'm scared." Dave says. Kurt's not sure which one of them he's telling.  
"I know. I'm right behind you baby." Kurt says as they load him into the ambulance.  
"Promise me? Dad too?"  
"They'll ride together. It's going to be just fine." his mother says just as the ambulance doors close.  
Its then that Kurt turns and sees the whole stadium standing. His stomach twists. "Oh god, I've accidentally outted him to half of Lima."  
"All the important people already knew Kurt. Dave didn't even have to say anything we just knew." Paul Karofsky says.  
When they make it Kurt's navigator Burt, Carole, Finn, and Mercedes are there waiting keys in hand.  
It's a snug fit but they all do. Burt and Paul in the front, Finn, Kurt, Carole, and Mercedes in the back. Kurt has to sit in Finn's lap but is past the point of caring.  
The ride is tensely silent and Mercedes is giving him the look. Finn is utterly clueless.  
"We are not talking about this now." He says to her.  
"Huh?" Finn replies.  
"Oh we're talking about it at some point white boy you best believe."  
"Oh can't you just shut up and pray or something!" He snaps Back.  
-/-/-/-/-  
The hospital smells of bleach and to many people. Kurt hates hospitals, they remind him of things he'd rather forget. His mother's death and his father's heart attack. Looks like he'll be able to add today to his growing list of reasons for hospital hatred.  
The waiting is interminable and suffocating.  
He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to find Dave's mother. A statuesque raven haired woman with David's eyes.  
"Maggie Karofsky." She offers a hand.  
"Kurt Hummel." he shakes her hand. "David's boyfriend I assume?"  
"I believe that's my official title yes."  
Azimio walks over. "Mrs. K how is he?"  
"He fractured his T1 vertebrae they are trying to repair it now." he nods and eyes Kurt. "You look like howdy doody and Liberace had a baby dude." Kurt is grateful for the normality of it. He rolls his eyes but doesn't really put his heart into it.  
A nurse pulls Dave's mother away to fill out paper work.  
"Come on I heard Berry say she brought you a change of clothes." Azimio says.  
"What no slurs, no you turned my friend gay?"  
"I'm too fuckin' scared and tired to care about your love life fairy boy." Kurt just nods and walks along with Azimio.  
-/-/-/-  
Changed into jeans and a Armani shirt Kurt needs air. He finds his father standing outside the hospital. He leans on one of the posts supporting the portico and eyes his father.  
He exhales carefully. "How long Kurt?"  
Kurt's hit with a happy deluge of memories and it pulls a full smile from him.  
"Long enough Dad, long enough to love him."  
"We could get into it about the kid's past with you but its not going to help anyone."  
"He makes me happy, makes me laugh and right now Dad? He's looking at being paralyzed. Turns out Google is evil, not a good thing to have on your phone at all." he sighs tiredly.  
"So no I don't want to talk about my past. Right now, what I want is hope, a freaking miracle and maybe some coffee that won't corrode my insides with its strength."  
They stand there for how long Kurt's not sure but they are quiet and he just breathes in frigid fall air.  
The doors slide open with a woosh and out steps Finn.  
"The doctor just came out and Karofsky's awake."  
Kurt hurries back into the lobby. The doctor his standing in the middle of the lobby.  
"The Karofsky family has cleared it for me to speak with you all, David has crushed his T1 vertebrae and as a consequence of that is paralyzed."  
Kurt's whole body goes ice cold then hot. He's stumbles into Finn who without a word gathers him into a hug.  
Kurt sobs and Finn hangs on. Holding tighter with each sob. He cries all over Finn and rambles but isn't sure what he's saying he just listens to Finn's replies.  
It's okay man, its all going to be fine. He'll make it. So will you. You can do this Kurt. You are doing it man."  
The doctor talks over them. "Also, he's asking for some girl named Fancy?" Kurt breaks away from Finn. "I'm not a girl but I am Fancy." Kurt scrubs the tears from his face with backs of his hands. He recognizes the shock on the doctors face. "So lead the way."  
He turns back to Finn a moment. "You're the only person who isn't shocked about Dave and I Why?"  
"Oh I saw him kiss you goodnight then get out of your car behind Marco's Pizzeria last week. If your happy dude its all cool."  
"Thanks and don't call me dude." And Kurt follows the doctor.  
-/-/-/-  
Dave is sitting up. The Halo holding his head in place makes Kurt's stomach turn.  
"I hear our secrets out."  
"I'm sorry David I just reacted-"  
"Hush I'm teasing you, he stays remember?"  
"Yeah,"  
"So stay. I'm a little high on pain meds so come over here before I fall asleep."  
Kurt walks over leans down and kisses Dave's cheek. "I don't know what to say David or how to fix it."  
"Just sit with me." He drags a chair over placing his hand in Dave's limp one. Dave's father gets coffee. Kurt tries to distract his mother with Project Runway.  
Dave snores heavily within minutes. Kurt doesn't know where to go from here so he just stares almost blankly at the tv displaying a positively atrocious chartreuse pencil skirt.


End file.
